Glimpses of Charmione
by DracosWifey
Summary: Just a quick story about Charlie and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_It has been some time since I have published, life has been busy. I thought I would take a crack at Charlie and Hermione. Hope you enjoy_

 _May 17, 2003_

Hermione and Charlie snuggled together in his old bedroom at the burrow. They had been dating several years , when they ran into eachother at an Order meeting.

Ron had rekindled his relationship with Lavender after the war.

The two had tried to date, but being friends for so long, they both felt that romance would ruin that, and the kisses, well they had no sparks to them.

 _Flashback_

 _September 1999_

 _Hermione and ron sat in awkward silence in the living room of the burrow. Neither of them could speak the words that both had wanted to say. Hermione finally got the courage._

 _"Ron, I'm sorry, this is too awkward"_

 _Ron let out a deep sigh_

 _"You too, huh?"_

 _Hermione smiled._

 _"Yeah, we tried though, but I would rather have you as a best friend."_

 _Ron nodded._

 _December 1999_

 _"I would like to welcome Weasley to The Order of the Phoenix" announced Dumbledore._

 _The 18 or so occupants clapped politely, welcoming the new member._

 _Hermione noticed him right away. She had never met him, but there was something that called her to him. She noticed his tatoos of runes andt he biceps of his arms. She could tell he had to keep fit when he dealt with dragons. The way his green eyes, searched the room and landed on hers. She took in a shrp breath, as did he._

 _"Thank you, Professor" said Charlie his deep voice filling the quiet room._

 _The meeting took on as usual, but Hermione and Charlie, weren't paying attention._

 _When the meeting was adjourned, members said their farewells, and began to scatter._

 _Hermione quickly raced out and into the library catching her breath._

 _She leaned against the door way, eyes closed trying to concentrate. She did not hear the footsteps in fromt of her, but she felt a presence. She opened her eyes and saw that Charlie was standing in front of her. He was looking up._

 _She glanced up and saw it._

 _Mistletoe. Magical Mistletoe._

 _Both knew neither could move until they kissed._

 _Hermione looked back at Charlie. His green eyes had a sparkle in them._

 _Slowly he brought his hand to Hermione's cheek. Her eyes closed at the contact of his warm rough hand._

 _Instinctively_ _, Charlie leaned his head down and pressed his lips gently against hers._

 _The spark Hermione had been waiting for had happened. She brought her arms up around Charlie's neck and his arms went around her waist, deepening the kiss._

 _After several minutes, they broke away to catch their breaths._

 _"Charlie Weasley" he introduced himself._

 _"Hermione Granger"_

 _Flashback End_

"I really hate that you have to go" said Hermione, her head on his chest.

"I know love, me too. But this is an important mission." said Charlie.

"It could be years before I see you again" she said.

"Good thing we got married then." replied Charlie running his thumb over her wedding band. The two had quietly eloped the night before.

"Your mum will have kittens when she finds out."

Charlie nodded and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

The two drifted to sleep, dreading the next day when Charlie and select order members would be leaving for an undetermined amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 4,2007 8:30pm_

Almost four years had passed and the Order members were still not back. Molly and Hermione were losing hope every passing day. But they knew the had to be strong.

 _Flashback_

 _February 14, 2004_

 _"Hermione, she gorgeous." cooed Ginny looking down at her niece . Light red curls graced the top of the baby's head. Her hazel eyes looking up at her Aunt._

 _"Thank you , Gin. I just wish I could tell Charlie." sighed Hermione as she lay in St Mungos Maternity ward._

 _"I know, sweetie. They are under cover and who knows where in the world they are. I just hope they are ok." said Ginny_

 _" Me too. I just hope someday, Bella can meet her daddy"_

 _End of Flashback_

"Momma, can you tell me about daddy and the dragons again" asked three year old Bella.

Hermione sat on Charlie's old bed, holding her daughter in her arms.

Hermione proceeded to recite the stories of Charlie in Romania to her daughter until she fell asleep.

Releasing a yawn, Hermione decided to head to bed herself.

Molly sat in the kitchen by the fire, knitting the time away. The hands of the Weasley clock were still pointing at "Lost" for Charlie, Ron Harry and Bill.

She sighed. Her poor Arthur had been lost in the war. She hoped she wouldn't lose anymore of her family.

The clock chimed and the four hands moved from "Lost" to "Traveling" and then Bill's toward "Shell Cottage" Ron, Harry and Charlie's to "Burrow"

Molly dropped her knitting and ran to the door, opening it in a hurry.

Three men were walking up the path toward the home.

Molly ran to them, scooping her two sons in her arms.

"My boys!" she exclaimed teary eyed.

"Hello Mum" both brothers said while hugging her.

She released them and scooped Harry into her arms.

"I'm so relieved you are all alive! " she said.

"We are too, Molly" Harry replied.

"Is Hermione here?" asked Charlie.

"She never left my boy. And tomorrow we will be having a long chat about getting married without your mum" she replied sternly.

Charlie blushed.

"Umm I'm going home to see Ginny. We'll be by tomorrow. " said Harry as he said goodbye and apparated off.

"Yeah mum, I'm gonna see if Lav is at her parents " said Ron kissing his mum on the cheek.

Molly and Charlie made their way into the house. As they entered the kitchen, a small voice came from the stairway.

"Nanny, I woke up, may I have a cup of warm milk?" asked a sleepy Bella, her red curls messed and her white night gown too long for her small frame.

Charlie's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl. She looked like Hermione, except she had freckles on the bridge of her nose and the Weasley red hair. Her hazel eyes caught his green ones.

"Daddy! You're home!" she squealed as she ran a wrapped her arms around his legs.

Breaking out of his shock, Charlie lifted the little girl in his arms and rocked her in his arms.

Her head nuzzled in his shoulder. Tears formed in Charlie's eyes.

Bella brought her head back.

"Mummy told me all about you and your dragons." said the excited three year old.

Charlie smiled.

"Did she now" said Charlie.

The toddler nodded.

Footsteps were heard running down the stairs.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you ok?" Hermione called as she made her wya down the last steps.

Hermione froze at the sight of Bella and Charlie.

Charlie gently placed Bella on the floor and made his way to Hermione.

 _Is this a dream?_ Hermione thought to herself.

Charlie stopped in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"Hi" he said quietly.

Hermione jumped in his arms and began to cry. Charlie held her tight.

"I love you so much" Charlie told his wife.

"I love you, too" replied Hermione.


End file.
